


A-verse

by itakuru



Category: Gintama
Genre: Character Study
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakuru/pseuds/itakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo il calore può far addormentare gli sciocchi irrequieti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-verse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A-verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151688) by [fraisemilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraisemilk/pseuds/fraisemilk). 



Gli piace il modo in cui lei tenta di nascondere i sorrisi; è come se non ci provasse affatto. Le guance che si tirano appena, e la curva della sua bocca, e il naso che pure si muove, e le ciglia, che in un lampo le nascondono gli occhi -

E la pioggia; gli piace la pioggia. È diversa in ogni pianeta, ogni acquazzone il clone differente di un altro, eppure in ogni luogo con la pioggia arriva la stessa sensazione vaga; una pace quieta che gli si posa sul cuore, un calmo brusio che quasi mette a dormire il suo io più irrequieto; ovunque sia, la pioggia e il suo canto leniscono spalle tese e sorrisi tirati; calmano tutti quei piccoli mondi e asciugano le lacrime sul viso di ogni sconosciuto.

Ma gli piacciono di più i suoi sorrisi. Li sente anche se sono nascosti. Li gusterebbe, se solo non fossero così eterei; quei sorrisi non sono altro che un istante. Non sono il semplice il curvarsi delle sue labbra, o l’agitarsi di una mano, o il tremolio di una spalla. Tutto viene nascosto in un attimo brevissimo. E tra le parentesi intermedie create dalle risate, diventa tutto. Tutto quel che succede. Non è riuscito a coglierlo. E come potrebbe?

Come potrebbe?

Dopo i suoi sorrisi e la pioggia, la cosa che probabilmente preferisce è vedere i muscoli delle sue braccia muoversi sotto la pelle pallida e lentigginosa. Vedere quanto lei sia fortemente reale. È un promemoria. È materiale. È forza e vigore e volontà. Lei è lì con lui. E magari questa notte non dirà una bugia quando lei gli chiederà da dove vengano quella cicatrice sulla spalla destra, o quella che gli taglia l’ombelico in due.

(E sussurrerà frasi a metà dopo aver fatto un brutto sogno. Parlerà di pozze di sangue e di quel che riflettono. Parlerà di fiducia, e di ideali, e di gloria.)

(Le dirà quanto immateriale sia la verità. Torcerà le lenzuola tra le dita e, nel vederlo lottare contro il proprio respiro, lei aggrotterà la fronte - solo un po’, in un movimento a malapena visibile.)

(Sussurrerà anche lei, a volte. Gli mormorerà nelle orecchie le proprie paure, e i sogni irrealizzati. Non i suoi, ma quelli degli altri. Sono i corpi, i corpi a infestare i suoi sogni.)

Gli piace fare piccole promesse che è in grado di mantenere. Camminiamo su una luna rossa coperta di fiori blu! Mangiamo quegli strani spaghetti a forma di lucertola di cui parli sempre! -

Gli piace anche fare grosse promesse che non dovrà mai mantenere. La maggior parte le fa ai fantasmi alle due del mattino. Nel sentirle, lei condividerà con lui quelle pesanti promesse, e dirà: vaghiamo un altro po’ prima che tu debba incontrarli.

E sorriderà, poi. Sorriderà solo un po’, per contrastare il rombo della sua risata. E lui vedrà ombre leggere come onde sulle sue guance, vedrà le lentiggini apparire discretamente sulla curva del suo naso; le stringerà la mano quando nessuno guarda, e le sue dita irrequiete smetteranno di agitarsi contro la sua pelle callosa.

Gli piacciono i suoi sorrisi, e gli piacciono gli acquazzoni, almeno quanto gli piace la forza della sua stretta sulla spalla. Ma magari quelle tre meraviglie sono la semplice prova di un incontro casuale - perché lì, tra stelle e galassie così grandi da non poter rimanere nascoste sotto il sole, solo il caso può far succedere cose così impossibili -

E magari è semplicemente Mutsu che gli piace, tutto sommato; magari glielo dirà quella notte - nel cuore della notte, quando avrà ascoltato il suo respiro a lungo - abbastanza da sapere che non è ancora addormentata del tutto. Lei non dirà niente - le sue guance si tireranno appena, e lui a malapena scorgerà la curva delle sue labbra - e poi ci sarà silenzio, e il battito dolce della pioggia là fuori, contro la finestra.

(La verità è immateriale, penserà - quindi perché perdere tempo con le parole, quando c’è il calore di un corpo contro l’altro?)

**Author's Note:**

> Amo moltissimo questa storia e spero sinceramente di essere riuscita a renderle giustizia. Vi invito a leggerne anche la versione in lingua (la trovate linkata sopra) perché merita un sacco di amore.  
> La storia originale è stata scritta per la Sakamoto Week - Giorno 3: Relazioni.


End file.
